the begining of a death god
by RukiaKuchiki96
Summary: my bleach story if you dont like it i dont care.


it was july 9th and allana and larissa where talking before the bell went they saw a starnge figrue walking closer and closer to them

it was july 9th and allana and larissa where talking before the bell went they saw a starnge figrue walking closer and closer to them

larissa coutht site of the figue it was mrs russel the teach she had it p1 and p2 in a diffrent primary she remembered back to the last day of p2 and remembered mrs russel saying i will find u and kill you you and ur friends the larissa came out of her thoughts and saw mrs russel just enter the gate then disapear

Larissa said allana we better run to the line quick i just saw mrs russel

Allana said oh. that teacher you told me about.

Larissa and allana ran into line miss neilly was looking out the window at the top landing at all the p7s mrs russel came up behind larissa and stabbed her

Larissa screamed AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH -AND DIED

Mrs Russel said mwhahahahhahahahahahha ill kill all of you p7 and started killing allana and ethan

but stoped Miss Neilly came down to the lines

Miss Nelly said what is going on here who are you?

Mrs Russel stabbed her and said oh me an old teach of larissa's and smiled

later on tht day..

Larissa,Ethan,Allana and Miss Neilly made it to the soul socity

Allana and Larissa said to Miss Neilly and Ethan

i know this sound crazy but we have to become a family.

Ethan said WHATTTTT ARE U CRAZY A FAMILY WITH A TEACHER

Larissa said we have no choice Ethan. We have to change our names i guess

Ethan say ok then ill be renji he had a big grin on his face

miss neilly said ill be called momo she smiled

Larissa said ill be called Rukia Kuchiki and you allana

Allana said ill be called toshiro toshiro hitugaya ok then

suddenly we all canged to fit the carectors of of bleach toshiro was 1 years old miss nelly was 58 ethan was 56 and rukia was 58

rukia said lets become soul reapers

the next day we got to join the acadamy and we all ran to school we sat in class

momo said im being tot again

Rukia said it diffrent for himan school i think so relax momo

5yrs later

toshiro said WHY THE HELL ARE WE COMING BACK WERE SOUL REAPERS NOW AND WERE COMING BACK TO THE ACADAMY

rukia said DONT PIN IT ON ME YOU WANTED TO BECOME A CAPTAIN DIDNT YOU SO I BOOKED AN EXAM SO WE CAN BECOME CAPTAINS

toshiro said OK OK wht r they 2 coming for wht renji and momo they failed it so why are they here?

rukia because there doing a lutent on mr grump pants

toshiro HEY! A BEARLY GOT ANY SLEEP!

rukia -YEAH RITE U GOT 20 HOURS SLEEP SO QUIT UR WINING

toushiro - I DIDNT

rukia - OH RIGHT CAUSE YOU STAYED UP ALL NIGHT PLAYING ZELDA!

toshiro-HEY I HAD ONE LAST LEVEL TO COMPLETE

rukia - SUUUUURRREE AND DID YOU COMPLETE IT!

toshiro- I WAS ABOUT TO!

rukia - YOU STAYED UP FOR 20 FUCKING HOURS PLAYING ZELDA AND YOU DIDNT COMPLETE IT?! GOD SAKE YOU KNEW WE HAD AN EXAM TO DO IDOT!

toshiro- it was 18 hours and i can do whtat i want and i knew i had an exam but i didnt care im bloody six you know and im not an idot im on same level as you and your 63 :D

rukia-whatever

in the acadamy -

old man yama - now you have 3 hours to comlete the exam you have to get a 90 or over to pass BEGIN!

rukia cot toshiro looking at somones ansers and wacked his hand with her ruler

rukia said dont cheat!

i wasnt i was cheak to see if my ansers compered to hers said toshiro

well stop it you have to do it on your own

toshro finish his exam and sat down again the rukia fished hers

toshiro- im board and he got out his chess set and played him self at chess

well done toshro and rukia u both get an a+ u pass toshiro ur now a captain of squad 10 well done said old man yama

and rukia your now captain of squad 13 well done to both of you come get your clocks said old man yama

renji momo highest score on lutent exam

u get a+ renji ur in squad 10 for lutent and heres ur badge

and momo ur in squad 13 and heres ur badge said old man yama

thank you sir said momo

thxs sir siad renji

IN UR FACE IN YOUR FACE IM A HIGH RANK said renjie

erveyone says HOW GIVES A SHIT

YA RENJI SAID rukia and toshiro after all we are captains and we can boss you around

everyone laughs at renji

renjis face goes bright red he yells SHUT UP HALF OF YOU WONT GET THE POSTION ANYWAY STOP LAUGHING AT me

end of first chapter


End file.
